The present invention relates generally to an article of footwear, and in particular to a training system for an article of footwear.
Maranville (U.S. Pat. No. 1,559,114) teaches a series of nubs that are arranged in a generally oval configuration in several areas on a rubber glove to increase grip. Kolada (U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,739) teaches a baseball glove that includes protrusions made of an elastomeric material that improve a user's grip on a ball that is caught.